


Touch Starved

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Smut, Swearing, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: Negan is desperate to be touched and when the reader touches him for the first time, he can’t control the reaction it gives him.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request to write a one shot where Negan is very touch starved and this is what I came up with quickly. And when I mean quickly, I mean quick. So if the requester doesn’t like it, we can try again at some point.

A frustrated sound fell from your throat while you worked on the grounds of Alexandria. It was a hot day and the sun was beaming down in over everyone as they worked. Pulling yourself up from the ground, you took a look around at everyone surrounding you and your eyes fell upon the person you found yourself staring at quite often. For so long you had wanted to go over and talk to them, but never found the opportunity. Not because you were scared of the interaction, but more so of what others would think about you at Alexandria. Swallowing down, you looked beside you when someone moved in closer to you to look at what you were looking at.

“What is it with you and your fascination with Negan?” Aaron spoke up, grasping tightly to the shovel that was in his hands. You met his glare after you turned away from where Negan was picking tomatoes across the way. “I see the way you look at that guy. You do realize he’s a bad person, right?”

“I guess I feel kind of bad for him,” you responded, watching a few of the residents of Alexandria heckling him from afar. Negan seemed to lower his head to try and keep from reacting, but they clearly wanted a reaction from him. One moved before him to smack the hat that was on Negan’s head to the ground. A muscle flexed in Negan’s jaw and he kept his head down. The action made you mad, but Negan was handling it so well. He reached out to grab the hat and kept his head down while one of the residents continued to cuss at him. Instead of reacting, Negan just went back to picking his tomatoes.

Someone called out to Aaron and he reached out to nudge you teasingly with his shoulder, “I have to go to the meeting, but you should just get back to work. It’s nothing he doesn’t deserve.”

“Sure,” you scoffed and watched a large group of the residents walk off, leaving Negan alone to his job. Brandon was over his shoulder not far away watching him and you took a moment of being courageous. Walking across the way, you cleared your throat and saw Negan’s gaze lifting to hers. The look of him alone caused you to go breathless. “Hey, I’m Y/N.”

“I know,” Negan grumbled, his hazel eyes staring into yours for a moment longer before getting back to work. That was it? He knew you first of all and that’s all he had to say to you introducing yourself?

“You know?” you chuckled and Negan nodded when you stepped closer. You weren’t going to take that for the kind of interaction you were looking for between the two of you. You wanted Negan to know you, hell you needed him to know you.

“You’d be surprised the things I know,” Negan responded in a grunt. “The window lets me hear a lot of things. I’ve heard people talking to you.”

“You aren’t supposed to be so close to him,” Brandon urged, trying to get your attention and your eyes rose to the younger man’s. There had to be a way that you could get Negan alone so you could talk to him yourself. Thankfully, Brandon seemed to be distracted by a group of people that were having lunch together not far off in the distance and you took advantage of it.

“Why don’t you go get something to eat? I’ll watch him,” you suggested and Brandon shook his head quickly. Cussing to yourself, you thought you had it. Shit. “Why not?”

“I would get in trouble,” Brandon answered with a gulp. “Plus, you’re a girl.”

“So that means I’m fully capable of taking care of him,” you replied and Negan snickered at your quick response to the boy since it was clear you took offense to the girl comment. “So why don’t you go get something to eat quickly and I’ll watch over Negan here. Give you a break for once.”

“Are you sure?” Brandon handed you over the spear that was in his hands. That wasn’t hard and you found yourself thankful for that. “I’ll be really fast.”

“Take your time,” you blew off his eagerness and watched the young boy take off toward the food.

“Well that didn’t take much convincing,” Negan snorted, looking over his shoulder at you from where you were standing behind him. “What do you want?”

Letting the spear drop down to the ground beside you, you watched Negan’s eyes narrow out at you. You kneeled down beside Negan and heard him let out a shuddering breath with how close you were to him, “To let you know that not all of us are assholes.”

Negan’s eyes searched yours for a moment. Noticing him staring, you gave a wink and leaned in to help him start picking the tomatoes. Negan stayed in position for a minute longer watching you before turning back to his work.

“I don’t know why you let those people talk to you like that,” you broke the silence and thought back to what you had seen earlier. Witnessing those people attacking Negan made you wanted to hit them yourself. Negan sighed in response and you looked over your shoulder at him. “You shouldn’t have to put up with that.”

“They are just trying to get me heated. They wanted me to snap and fuck up,” Negan responded with a growl. “The moment I do they will want to hang me for even standing up for myself. I don’t know if you are up on the know about this place, but people don’t really like me here and are looking for any reason to kill me.”

“I hate that,” you snarled at the idea of how they reacted toward Negan. Continuing to help him, you thought about the past and cleared your throat. “I know you helped save Judith here and a few others, you would think they would see you are a changed man.”

“I’m confused, why are you being nice to me? No one here is…nice to me,” Negan pulled away from his work with a heavy swallow. Negan reached for something and cussed when something cut his finger making him pull his hand back. “Shit!”

Glancing over, you saw that Negan’s fingertip was bleeding and you reached out for it. Jerking it away, Negan almost seemed scared to be touched and you gave him a confused expression. Negan’s hazel eyes searched yours for a moment before allowing you to touch him. The look of Negan’s big eyes watching you made you feel almost alive because this was a man you would have never seen being vulnerable. The warmth of the back of Negan’s hand was in yours while you reached out to trace over the inside of his palm. A sigh fell from his lips and Negan’s eyes came to a tight close. What appeared to be a desperate breath escaped his throat and your heart began to flutter. Noticing how the touch seemed to be affecting him, you continued the teasing of your fingers over the inside of his hand. It was something you had never seen before and the fact he was basically turning to mush by your touch alone caused an excitement inside of you to grow. His hands were rough from the hard work they had Negan doing, but it felt nice being able to touch him like you were.

“Is everything alright?” you stammered when he opened his eyes and a distraught expression was over his face. That was a stupid question. You knew what was happening, but you wanted Negan to say something.

“I haven’t been…touched in a very long time,” Negan explained almost shaking while you traced over his flesh. Negan’s eyes were hooked on yours and you instinctively brought his hand up to your lips to take the tip of his finger into your mouth. Sucking softly at it, you heard Negan immediately moan and it amused you. The taste of Negan’s blood lingered at your tongue while you flicked the tip of it against his fingertip. Negan’s eyelashes were fluttering and he moved in closer to you. “Y/N?”

“Yes?” you purred, pulling your lips slowly from his fingertip while lowering his hand back down. Negan was almost panting by the time you were done. Negan’s pupils were dilated and it was clear by his breathing that he was extremely worked up. Reaching for one of the tomatoes, you handed it to Negan and watched his eyebrow perk up in interest. “Have one. Everyone else is eating, you deserve one. Don’t you think?”

“I can’t. They will get fucking pissed,” Negan insisted, look around the yard they were in and most people seemed to be distracted far off in the distance. You were insistent and Negan exhaled a large amount of air. Reaching for the tomato you handed him, Negan took a big bite and let out a pleased sound when he did. “I swear…I’ve learned to appreciate the little things after all this went down.”

The sight of Negan eating the tomato in the strangest of ways turned you on more than you could have ever imagined. Your body was already on fire, but being this close to him and seeing him appreciating the taste of the tomato caused you to tremor. 

“Like being touched?” you repeated and Negan nodded after swallowing down the bite of the tomato. Without a second thought, you reached for Negan’s hand and tugged him up from the ground. Negan followed you between two houses that were close to the garden and grunted when you pushed him against one of the houses. His eyes were hooked on yours, his lips agape while you reached out to press your hands in over the center of his chest. “Do you like being touched by me?”

“Fuck yes,” Negan didn’t take any time to respond and he whimpered when your hands pushed up the material of the shirt he was wearing. His body was involuntarily shaking while you took your hands and palmed up and over his slender torso. Groaning, Negan dropped his head back and bit firmly into his bottom lip. Amazement filled your body with the sight of his body before you. The tattoos that covered his body enticed you all the more and you were turned on by what he was hiding underneath the clothes they always had him in. “You aren’t fucking with me, are you? You aren’t trying to get my guard down and shit just so you can kill me or something fucked up?”

“You want me to stop?” you went to pull back and he whined. “That’s what I thought.”

“I just…I forgot what it felt like to have the warmth of someone’s skin against mine,” Negan dropped the tomato that was in his hand and he nervously reached out to touch you, but stopped. The look in Negan’s eyes made a warmth fill your veins. You were tingling in parts that you honestly hadn’t felt in a very long time and you wanted to feel more of that. “Can…can I touch you?”

“Of course,” you gave him permission and Negan shakily slid his hands up the sides of your body. A moan fell from his throat simply from you just touching him. Adjusting before him, you felt Negan’s hands grabbing a tight hold of your wrists before you could stop. Lifting your eyes, you could see that Negan’s eyes were pleading with yours. All you were going to do was adjust your position, but he was terrified that you were going to stop touching him and that made your heart ache with how touch starved he had become.

“Please…please don’t stop,” Negan begged and you took that as encouragement to reach out and trace your fingertips into the thick hair that was covering his chest. Negan’s breathing was rapid while he allowed you to trace lines over his body. It felt incredible to have the feeling of a man like this against you again and you felt a fire growing deep from inside you. The shaking of Negan’s body showed you how truly vulnerable he had become and how unused to being touched he truly was. “Fuck…”

Groaning, Negan lowered his head and you did the same and saw the bulge that was over the center of Negan’s pants. Licking at your lips, you lifted your gaze and could see that Negan was trying to tell if you were offended by how his body was reacting, “Wow. All that from getting touched, huh?”

“You have no idea what it’s like not to be touched for over seven years,” Negan informed you with a long sigh. Negan’s face was flushed over and his breathing was loud. It almost seemed like he was embarrassed from getting hard from all of this. “I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t apologize, I’m flattered,” you stated, brazenly stepping forward. Tugging at the material of Negan’s shirt, you pulled him down and urged his lips to yours. Negan was eager to kiss you and his body still was shaking against yours. The taste of the tomato still lingered over his lips and you hummed against his mouth. Going to pull away, Negan was desperate to pull you back, his tongue brushing between your parted lips causing a whimper to fall from your lips this time. It had been so long since a man had his way with you and the fact that it was Negan doing it now made a dampness develop at your core. Pulling your mouth away enough from his, you felt your heart pounding so strongly that it felt like it was going to explode. “I want you…I’ve always wanted you. From the first time I saw you, I have always known I’ve wanted you.”

“Fuck me,” Negan growled, tossing his head back after you stood up on your toes to eagerly drop your lips over the side of his neck. The stubble from his short beard scratched at your face, but it felt amazing and hearing him whimpering caused a fuel to continue to burn inside of you. This was something he wanted, something he loved and you wanted to keep giving it to him. Gasping, you felt Negan’s palms sliding in around you to cup your bottom in his large hands. It caused you to be pulled flush against him and you felt his erection pressed up against you through the denim of his jeans. Negan was finally brave enough to squeeze and palm at your flesh when you made a sound to alert him that you liked it. “Y/N…”

“Can I touch it?” you asked permission, pulling your mouth away from Negan’s neck and Negan’s eyes were hooked on yours. There was a moment of silence while Negan dragged his tongue over his bottom lip and instead of waiting for his permission you lowered your hand and palmed over the front of his pants hearing him moan thickly, but he never took his eyes from yours. “Do you like that?”

“I fucking do,” Negan answered while you traced over his length through the material. The way Negan was breathing showed how excited he was just to be touched. Negan’s lips were agape and his breaths were exceedingly loud. “I’m going to fucking cum in my pants.”

“You’re that thrilled?” you were amused with his confession because most men wouldn’t be eager to tell someone that. Negan’s face was flushed over and he nodded slowly. “Do you want to cum?”

“I do, but…” Negan panted while you desperately pulled his pants apart. Negan glanced between the houses to make sure the two of you were alone and he whined. “What if someone comes back? A kid or something? If someone sees you with me they will…”

“I don’t care, we’ll make it fast,” you hushed him and pulled apart the belt that was in his pants. Negan swallowed hard when you grabbed a hold of the boxer briefs that he had on. Pulling down the front of them, Negan’s hard cock sprung free and his hips bucked up as soon as the cool air surrounded him. His cock was pulsating and pre-cum was dripping from the dark red tip. Reaching out, you firmly wrapped your palm around Negan’s body and heard him moan out. “Shh…”

“I’m trying,” Negan groaned when you tipped up to nip at his bottom lip. You jerked Negan’s thick cock quickly, trying to get him to cum and his hips thrust up to meet the pumping of your hand over him. Negan’s eyes slammed shut, his whimpers filling the air and you felt goosebumps developing over your body. The sound was like music to your ears and Negan was losing himself completely to you. “Fuck…fucking…”

Negan winced when the first line of cum shot out from his body and you continued to pump your hand over his body, helping him follow through with his the rest of his orgasm. Your mouth covered his to try and keep his moans quieter.

“We don’t want people to think I’m killing you,” you snickered against Negan’s lips while his body shook against yours. Continuing to touch Negan, you watched him lower his head and he was almost panting.

“I swear I usually last longer than that…it’s just been seven years and…” Negan began in shallow breaths and you hushed him. Shaking your head, you met him in another small kiss and Negan leaned in to try to keep kissing you when you pulled away.

“Next time you can show me,” you winked and stepped away from Negan when you heard Brandon calling out Negan’s name. Shifting before you, Negan pushed himself back into his pants while doing his best to pull his clothes back together. “I’ll hold you to it.”

“Yeah?” Negan breathed with an uneven breath. “I think I’d like that…”

“Good,” you reached out to flatten your palms over Negan’s chest and your touch still caused him to shudder. You tipped up on your toes and met him in another kiss. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
